1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image forming apparatus configured to perform image formation in an electrophotographic method.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus is configured to, after charging a photoconductive drum by a charger, form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive drum, and carry a developer image on the photoconductive drum. Hence, in order to prevent deterioration of the photoconductive drum due to ozone generated by the charger, it is required to keep the ozone from staying around the photoconductive drum.
In view of the above problem, an image forming apparatus has been known that is configured to generate an air current and let ozone flow along with the air current, so as to prevent the ozone from staying around the photoconductive drum.
For instance, a color printer has been proposed, in which four process cartridges, each including a photoconductive drum and a charger, are arranged in a front-to-rear direction (an arrangement direction), and a regulating member for regulating an air current is disposed between any two adjacent process cartridges.
In the proposed color printer, since each regulating member regulates an air current between corresponding two adjacent process cartridges so as to prevent inflow of air containing ozone into an undesired space, it is possible to secure a smooth current of the air containing ozone.